


Do you want to have an Alpha?

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you confess to Bucky that you’ve never been with an Alpha, e offers to show you what it feels like.





	Do you want to have an Alpha?

You sipped your beer besides Bucky, both of you spread on his couch. You were a sort of hero just like him and was very good friends with him.

Bucky was an Alpha. Actually, most of the Avengers were Alphas or Betas, only Wanda was an Omega, not that it changed much of her status to them. You were a Beta.

“I’m surprised you manage not to kill each other when you’re close to your rut.” You chuckled to yourself.

“We manage.” He chuckled. “You know… when an Alpha needs it, an Alpha needs it but you know that from experience already, especially in sex, I bet. We all understand that and try to help.”

You shook your head, the alcohol making your head a bit lighter.

“Well, not from such a personal experience. I mean, with the sex thing.”

Bucky frowned, holding your calf before you could move.

“What do you mean?” He questioned. “You’ve never had sex?”

You rolled your eyes.

“I did.” You corrected him. “With Betas and Omegas. I’ve never had an Alpha.”

Bucky was surprised.

“You can’t be serious.” He sat straight. “Never?”

“Ever.”

He stood in silence, his face impossible to describe, and you reached out for another beer. Before you could, though, he held your hip.

“What?” You frowned.

Bucky licked his lips, staring like you like you were a prey.

“Do you want to?” He questioned.

Your breath got caught in your throat, and you stared at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want to have an Alpha?” He kept looking at you, his blue eyes deep and  _hungry_. “You know… You only live once.”

You licked your lips. Of  _course_  you had a crush on Bucky. He was the hottest guy you’ve ever met and that hot arm wasn’t helpful. However, you never imagine he would want you.

“Are you sure?” You whispered.

Bucky didn’t verbally respond you but pulled you to his lap, your legs around his hips. His strong arms circled your waist.

“Come here, pretty beta.” He ran his fingertips over your skin, and you arched your back in response. “You’re so  _sensitive_.”

He kissed you softly, his stubble creating friction against your delicate skin and you almost melted into a puddle when he moved to kiss your neck.

Your hips moved out of your control and you both moaned when you started grinding against him. Even with both your jeans and underwear on, you could feel how he was much bigger than the men you’ve been with before.

“I’m gonna take it slow, doll.” He whispered, his hands gripping your legs tightly. “Let’s take you to the bed, shall we?”

You nodded and he kissed you again, making you wrap your legs around his waist as he walked to his bedroom.

The man dropped you on the bed, and you whined at the loss of his lips when he moved away but used the moment to take your tank top off.

Your skin was already extremely sensitive, craving for his touch. You could already feel the difference between him and the other men you’ve been with. You’ve slept with two Omegas in your life, and both of them were very submissive during sex. The Betas, though less submissive, had none of the confidence Bucky exhaled or could mimic the way he touched you. His grip was strong and his kisses had a dominant taste, always numbing any thought you may have of taking control.

You licked your lips when he took his shirt off and bit them when his pants fell on the floor.

Dammit, he was big. Really big.

“Don’t worry, Doll, I won’t hurt you.” He affirmed, leaning down and kissing you again.

Your hands found their way to his back and then his hair, tugging on the soft dark lock.

Bucky’s large hands travelled to your breasts and he palmed them through your bra, pulling it down enough for his thumbs to brush on your nipples.

“Look at those pretty tits.” He whispered, taking his lips to your collarbones and nipping on the skin there. “I’ve always been curious about what you got hidden under your clothes.”

Your voice got caught in your throat for a second, but you managed to speak.

“Is it what you expected?”

He chuckled.

“It’s so much better than I could ever dream of.” He affirmed, taking one of the peeks inside his lips, his teeth rasping on the sensitive skin.

“Bucky.” You muttered under your breath.

You could feel him smiling over your breast and arched your back when he bit you with a bit more of force.

“Sweet little Beta.” He whispered, moving his hand to take your bra off. “ _Needy little Beta_.”

You closed your eyes as his mouth closed over your other nipple, repeating the process while his metal fingers caressed the opposite one. He moved slowly to the space between your breasts, his tongue licking you slowly and hungrily, taking everything he could from you.

“I think I’m gonna move those out of the way.” He decided, opening your jeans and sliding them off your legs.

Silently and ignoring your squirming, Bucky gripped your legs tightly and opened them, kissing your right thigh dominantly before moving to the left. He teased and teased your kin until he got to the place where you panties started, the little sensitive patch of skin between your legs and crotch.

“Please.” You whispered. “Bucky, please.”

You were  _desperate,_ soaked wet and dripping from his lips, touches, body…  You  _needed_ some friction.

“So eager.” He rubbed his node on our damp panties. “So wet… Can’t wait to bury my cock inside you.”

You moaned again and jumped when you heard – and felt – him destroying your panties.

He took a long breath, licking his lips and moving his hand to tease your fold with his fingertips.

“So wet.” He whispered roughly and dipped one finger on your entrance. “Oh my… You’re so tight, doll. Gonna feel so good around me.”

You moaned softly, and he eased a finger inside you, moving his lips to suck your clit softly.

“Gonna get you nice and ready.” He said lazily. “Open you up…”

You moved your hands to pull on his hair but he used his free hand to hold them.

“No, sweetie.” He looked up to you. “You’re gonna be good for me and put those pretty hands on your sides.”

You gulped and quickly gripped the sheets. Bucky smirked and continued to touch your pussy slowly, inserting a second finger and stretching you gently.

When he rubbed his fingertips against your sweet spot, you knew you were doomed.

“Bucky.” You hissed.

“Oh, there is the spot I was looking for.” He smirked, and flattened his tongue, licking your clit and drawing circles on it.

You pushed your hips against his mouth, too close to cumming to even think.

“Cum for me, pretty Beta.” He commanded roughly. “Squeeze my fingers in this tight cunt.”

You moaned louder, and Bucky used the moment to insert a third finger inside you. When he did it you finally came, squirting all over his hand and making him smile. He rode your orgasm with his fingers and lips, only moving away from you when he felt you trying to squirm away.

When he stood up, you moaned when you noticed how his chin was dripping wet with your juices. When he took his boxer briefs off, your eyes widened.

He was huge.

“Oh my goodness, please, don’t knot me.” You said, unable to control your words.

Bucky busted out laughing, making his whole body tremble.

“Come here, pretty thing.” He pulled you close, still laughing from your silliness as he helped you put your legs over his. “You’re so adorable.”

You blushed, hiding your face in your hands, but your embarrassment was replaced by a moan when he positioned his cock at your entrance.

“I’ll take it slow, okay?” He whispered.

You were already loose from his fingers, but his cock still took some work and teasing to enter you. When his head passed by your entrance and you actually  _felt_ him inside you, both of you moaned. Bucky was stretching you in every way possible at every millimetre he pushed inside you.

“Never had a girl as tight as you.” He squeezed your thigh in his large hands, come here, sweetheart.

He pulled you up to your waist and made you sat on his lap, as soon as you did, his cock penetrated you completely, every single place inside you aching in pleasure.

“God.” You squeezed his shoulders. “ _Bucky_.”

“I know, doll.” He moaned roughly. “Fuck, I need to move. Are you okay?”

“Please.” You put your face on the space between his shoulder and his neck. “Please, move.”

He pulled back and then pushed deep into you, making both of you groan.

With your chest pressed against his and Bucky’s hands pressing you hard against his, there was virtually no space between the two of you. Every movement of his hips pushed his pubic bone against your clit and you were on edge again after just mere minutes.

“It’s okay, little Beta.” He nipped on your earlobe. “Let go for me. Let me feel this tight cunt squeeze me.”

You moaned louder with your eyes closed, and he used the opportunity to suck a purple mark on your neck.

“Come on, be a good little Beta and cum for me.” He moved fast.

Seconds later, you came, letting out a long groan and squeezing Bucky’s shoulders so tight that your nails almost broke his skin.

“Fuck.” He growled, pushing his hips against yours harder than ever. “Gonna cum inside you pretty Beta.”

You moan to incentive him, the remains of the pleasure still running your body, and you let out a short scream when he finally came, no knotting you, but filling you more than you’ve ever been filled.

You stood there, panting hard and trying to stay awake as Bucky kissed the side of your face.

“Rest a bit, doll.” He instructed. “I’m not even close to being done with you for tonight.”

You moved your head to stare at him, surprised.

“After me, you’re not gonna let anyone else inside this pretty tight cunt.”

Your mouth almost fell open. Dammit.

You were doomed.


End file.
